


Maybe

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [200]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Friendship, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Something about Klaus being incapable of keeping his deal of staying away for mini drabble sunday. Thank u!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [200]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Maybe

She stared at the town line, waiting for what had to be a mirage of him to fade. When it didn’t, Caroline threw her hands in the air. “It’s been, like, three months. You couldn’t keep a promise for longer than three months?”

Klaus just smirked and turned back to his game of tossing rocks against the ‘Welcome to Mystic Falls’ sign. She bristled at the little dents she could see in the wood, but knew better than to argue; she’d just get him to sign a big check to the Founders’ Council to replace it. “I received the most interesting call,” he started without looking at her again. “Something about the Other Side disintegrating, Bonnie and Damon dying, and magic ceasing to exist within the confines of our hometown.”

Her heart squeezed at the mention of Bonnie, as well as the reminder of the hell that day had been - almost literally. “I’m handling it.”

“The most interesting part about the call,” Klaus continued, finally meeting her eyes with a too knowing gaze, “was that it didn’t come from you.”

Pressing her lips together, Caroline could feel the tears welling behind her eyes. “You have your own life,” she answered softly. “We agreed-”

“That’d I’d let you live the human life you crave, with a large disclaimer for the day you might want more,” he clarified. 

A blush heated her face, and for once, she was glad her mom was always late to their picnics. She really didn’t need another witness to the emotions Klaus freaking Mikaelson managed to inspire within her. Swallowing the sudden thickness in her throat, she met his penetrating look with some honesty of her own. “I’m trying to handle it.”

Nodding, Klaus gently took the blanket from under her arm and shook it out over the grass. “Allow me to help,” he murmured, helping her unpack the basket she’d brought. The surprising domesticity hardly covered the intensity of his voice. “ _Please_.”

“Fine,” she sighed, more than a little relieved he seemed happy to share the burden she’d been dealing with alone for far too long. Settling on the blanket next to him, she slapped his hand away from the basket. “The food is for my mom, and you are leaving before she gets here,” she warned. Still, she managed a smile for him, her brow furrowing. “Who the hell called you anyway?”

His nose wrinkled like he smelled something foul. “Alaric. I’d much prefer hearing from you in the future, sweetheart.”

Caroline shook her head, unfairly delighted by the pet name. “Let’s just focus on this for now.”

“Whatever you say,” he promised, his elbow occasionally bumping against her arm. “Tell me what you’ve found out so far.”

And she did, grateful to have some - _his_ \- help. Maybe she could amend the promise she’d pulled from him that afternoon in the woods. 

Maybe.


End file.
